Kodi "The Water God" (The Martyr )
✗" Can you hear the sharks, munching away at a denfesless fish's remains? " ✗-Kodi 'First Name' Kodi 'Last Name' Torabaasu 'IMVU Name' KodiTorabaasu 'Nicknames' Blondie,Shark,Sharkbait 'Age' 16,January 13 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'4 'Weight' 175 'Blood type' O 'Behaviour/Personality' '"The Abrasive Shark."' Known for her name.Kodi's personality is very abrasive. This Female always has something smart to say when she doesn't like the people around her due to being her a bit anti-social.She'll usually stay quiet.mostly listening to what people have to say or when the time is right to speak she will talk. She normally doesn't smile ,just a straight face or scowling from being agitated nor irritated. Ever since getting out of Juvi,she had to face the fact that you have to change there.. you can't be a pussy in the slammer.Some say she has the same attitude as her well known father Shark. Nothing just makes that girl enthusiastic just yet. The people in the streets of district 1 that watched her in the fight club in the Abandon Factory say you can see the mood in her emotions through her eyes similair to a mood ring. Normally she is really sarcastic,also grouchy she doesn't mean to be it's just the way she is. Ever since the death of Cid, Kodi seemed to have a calmer attitude within herself, also meeting Kauiri,and Connor through her journey also made the abrasive blonde to have a bit of a softer side to them. If it wasn't for them and Nathan she would have had drowned herself in the water with a Battered Cid in her arms. Appearance "Don't compare me to my father Shark , I'm not as disgusting as he is." Kodi is well known for her piercing ocean blue eyes that the first glance they meet with another persons eyes,they could as if see right through you also ,they complimented her porcelain skin.Heer short messy-mangled blonde hair that sat on her shoulders. Sometime's she'd put those blonde locks of hair into a high messy spikey ponytail, or just wears a beanie over it. Her attire changes all the time, now living in district 2 with Nathan,Connor, And Kaiuri in the brothel, she seems to care more about how she looks.Also Kaiuri and her little gay friend Nathan to aide her with how her attire looks, an to help her comb that messy ass blonde hair. In the future, she is planning on growing her hair out though she'd love to keep it short, but it seems she wants to look more of a bad ass with long hair. Allignment "I Don't Care Who'm I Hit , I just want to see that fucking face battered in blood!"-Kodi ''' Neutral Evil' A neutral evil villain does whatever she or he can get away with. They are aways out for themself, pure and simple. They shed no tears for those they kill, whether for profit, sport, or convenience. They have no love of order and holds no illusion that following laws, traditions, or codes would make her any better or more noble. On the other hand, They do not have the restless nature or love of conflict that a chaotic evil villain has. Some neutral evil villains hold up evil as an ideal, committing evil for its own sake. Most often, such villains are devoted to evil deities or secret societies. Neutral evil beings consider their alignment to be the best because they can advance themselves without regard for others. Neutral evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents pure evil without honor and without variation. 'Clan & Rank' N/A High school grade Freshman. 'What district do you live in? '''2 - Nathans Brothel 'Relationship' In a relationship with Connor Ryoji 'Occupation' Student- Kodi is trying to pull herself out of school, she absolutely hates it. 'Fighting Style' ''Street fighting '''Street Fighting' Is not a specific type of martial art but more of a discipline and is slowly learned through long experience in informal fighting. Due to lacking any inherent combat forms and techniques the style is wild and often unpredictable making it difficult to anticipate a users attacks making it difficult to defend against but at the same time is also rough and can expose fatal openings in some of its wilder attacks compared to more disciplined martial arts that can make it easy to counter. This is mostly for beginner thugs or people who dont truly want a style. For all my cold cut sluggers who just wanna give there opponents a beat down without the hassle of learning an actual style. Ha! This will be common in District 1 peeps who have lived there their whole lives. Skills that are harnessed to a gangster brilliance of sheer brutality. Show us how you throw down. Chi Manipulation Psycho Power Often termed as an evil, negative or psychotic energy, which could possibly use the Psycho Drive to channel it. Psycho Power has been described as the corrupted negative of Soul Power. Through its use people have gained a considerable amount of power, expelling all remorse, compassion, and humanity from his soul. This energy also grants him the ability to float, move quickly and mentally influcence the minds of other beings. They can also regenerate via the Psycho Drive/Power. (For YMRP purposes this is limited to outside battle use only) However, Psycho Power can exceed the limits of his body, depending ON the type of body it can also determine the "ceiling" of one's power level, explaining increased desires to physically work out and or consistently kill any and everything in sight. There is a direct opposite of this power called The Soul Power is, as its name implies, energy manifested from the soul. In appearance, Soul Power is a kinetic, color-changing energy that people channel from their body and often through materialistic objects, allowing them to control it as a weapon and supplement ones attacks with Soul Power. Besreker Physiology The ability to become a massive and unbelievably powerful individual with a desire for battle regardless of one's own physical condition. A variation of Mythical Physiology. C'apabilities' With this ability, the user is able to empty oneself of all rational restraints in battle and completely immerse oneself in combat becoming a dangerous warrior for both friend and foe. The ability allows the user to ignore fatal physical damage as if it never affected them and continue fighting with a frightening level of stamina. The rareness of this power makes-up in one's opponent being super strong as it boosts the user's adrenaline and stamina to the point they are able to wear out their opponent through sheer tenacity and ferocity alone. Most Norse myths say these warriors could turn into the animal skin they wear to increase their ferocity and bloodlust for battle. Chi Base 'Destruction': Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. 'Weapon of Choice' Handcuffs ''' The most favorable, weapon that Kodi loves to posses. Many, things can come handy with some steel cuffs around your wrists eh? Kodi usually would wrap the tough chains that would attach the cuffs together, either to deflecting a attack so she could wrap eitheir your legs nor your arms. Kodi would jerk her imprisoned hands either sending a headbutt or something more surprsing. Allies/Enemies *Cid (Deceased) *Kaiuri (Ally) *Connor Ryoji (Ally) *Kin (A New Rivalry) *Nathan Seymour (Ally) *Satsujin (Enemy) *Anatsu (Enemy) *Beavis an Butthead (Frenemy) Korosu Gang Members '''Korosu Gang- The enemies of Cid's father are on a hunt for Kodi from killing the Gang Leaders Uncle. Not much about them, except they're on a war against Cid's family but they now pushed that aside due to hearing that Kodi has been released from prison. Now they will be lurking the streets for her to have her caputred to make a decision that could put her life on debt ' Satsujin' Leader of the Murderous Gang, Eager to murder Cid an her dear family he wants Kodi to join him seeing as he can turn her into a sinical serial killer like himself. He seems infactuated so the other teamates speak amongst themselves. Satsujin has a persistent yet a impatient attitude, he is very flirtatious especially to Kodi seeing as he has a thing for strong women.He is a very powerful man who uses a unique sense of fighting style. His moveset is based on attacks that bend and twist his body in unnatural ways, making him an extremely unpredictable fighter. He also has many stances that add to his odd style, like his Spider Crawler in which he would stand on four limbs face-first. Also unique to Satsujin, is his ability to fight with his back towards his opponents. Also he uses a different set of attacks in this mode, though he returns to face-forward mode to execute grabs. Anatsu(Kodi's Half Younger Brother) Also abandoned by their father Anatsu found Satsujin when he was starved,homeless abused by his mother..also no where to go since she has left him for meth.. Satsujin took him in his care training him giving him a home also a place for the gang due to his Uncle being stabbed by Kodi. The long haired blonde agreed to join and is determined to face his Half Sister. Anatsu does not know that Kodi is his sister(From father moving from girl to girl). Different from his sister he uses guns,sticks,rocks, Anything he can get his grubby hands on.After he kills he would kiss the tip of his gun before placing his hoody on. 'Background' Rivals Kodi growing up in the streets alone at the age of 7 as her mother was a alcoholic along with her father disappearing on them she would always love the isolation away from home.. "Mmmph.." The young blonde hair girl with deep blue eyes would stare up in the sky laying in the soft grass in the big park she was in, there were about ten to twelves kids today even the girl that deeply hated Kodi with passion. Cid, who wore a black t-shirt with baggy basketball shorts with black vans and had a black hat on that covered her short messy hair who was already staring Kodi down from afar. "She makes me sick.. thinking shes soo tough in these parts .. This IS MY turf how dare she!!?" She yelled out walking forth toward the quiet blondey while Cid's friends followed behind. Kodi inhaled the air hearing the footsteps that came before her,sitting up she turned her head slightly staring at the pale girl with a irritated look. "What do you want.. Can't you see I'm busy staring at the sky..?" Cid would sneer before raising her before extending it out to punch her, Kodi reacted quickly falling backwards on her back bringing her knee up kneeing her right in the side of her stomach. Cid would cry out while the blonde girl grabbed a fist full of hair in her hand flinging her to the right side of her.Kodi stood up while Cid collasped on the floor holding her stomach in pain before getting onto her feet weakly."Had enough amateur." Kodi snickered while the pale girls eyes flickered with anger as she taunted her. Then from behind Cid a drunk would yell out,"You little brat YOUR FATHER OWES-" Kodi in a quick jolt while grabbing her pocket knife from her pocket,jerked her right arm back before thrusting it forth into the chest of the drunk over and over again the blood would splatter all over her lime green sweater and her black tank top. Cid laid there with awe never seeing a person murdered right infront of her.The blood would splatter on Cids shocked face while Kodi stood up dropping her blood covered knife to the side of her. The drunk man fell backwards on his puddle of blood. Turning around, Kodi would snarl at Cid before speaking."You say your tough yet all I see is failure. Speak to me when you have fully reached your potential.." Sirens would come all around the park before the cops jumped out running at kodi cuffing her. In the car, she closed her eyes inhaling again as she spoke to herself."There's a journey that lies ahead for me." Kodi stayed in juvi prison for about 9 years of first degree murder being released on Friday the 13th of January her birthday. She will be starting school as a freshman even if she is 16 years old. The Diamond's in the Rough. Today in the streets was supiciously calm and what not. Kodi being a 16 year old with an odd demeanor, stood in a alley staring at the old graffiti on the wall. Raising her left arm placing her palm on the graffiti of two kids together about to battle, one kid had a heart over his head. She knew him before Cid at the time was 5 years old.....-Flash Back - Her blonde hair would sway calmy with the soft ocean breeze. Her mother was out "working" so she says, Kodi was smarter than most 5 year olds she knew her mother was a hooker. She figured that out when her mother would be furious with her for not letting the men touch her for cash.She inhaled the salty air,taking a step forth into the cold ocean waters. "If I can just be.. the ocean itself or the clouds... I'd be free...-" Feeling as if someone was watching her she manuevered herself around to facing front to eye the person sneaking up to her. It was a boy.. his eyes were the light-ish green she has ever seen,his shape was very boney and slim.Seeing the same emotionless look in his eyes. His messy reddish-brown hair layed on his shoulders. He wore a nice tuxedo which ticked off Kodi knowing he's rich,she scoffed stepping back."What the fuck are you doing here. Aren't you suppose to be in those fancy ass parties I assume.." She was envious of people who were doing well and also knew others who were poor becoming rich stuck up people. "I was.. but I left.. an decided to well wander around the streets! Names Satsu-!" The Blonde interrupted him."Please don't tell me your name. I could care less besides..Your just going to leave,never seeing one another ever.." Her abrasive eyes would stare into his eyes cocking an eyebrow as well as giving him a scowl. The mysterious boy laughed giving her a slight bow."Just call me Satsu then?" Satsu stood back up gazing at the girl with a flirtatious look even if he was nine he learned well from his family members learning they're ways to pick up women. Kodi raised her eyebrow before planting her hand over his face pushing him back,causing him to fall into the depths of the beach sand."Hah good shove! now let's what you can do with this!" bending and twisting his body in unnatural ways on the sandy floor, making it almost extremely unpredictable to see what he was about to do. Coming to a halt he'd stay lying on his back before placing his palms, feet planted on the ground before he jolted up like a Spider,in which he would stand on four limbs face-first. Also unique to Satsujin, is his ability to fight with his back towards his opponents. Also he uses a different set of attacks in this mode, though he returns to face-forward mode to execute grabs. Kodi eyes glistened while widening in amazemant before spotting him dashing forth coming toward her in amazing speed.Satsu would then kick his legs forth seeing as he was 4 inches away from he would then thrust his hands against the ground,sliding against the sandy beaches floor with his back turned.Then in a slow matter Satsu would halt before her leaning over planting a kiss on her,Kodi's eye twitched stepping back lashing her arm forth,shoving him with powerful strength sending him flying into a beach volleyball court pole.He'd slide down as his rump reached the ground."Ugh... you..... Why-" Kodi scoffed folding her arms before spitting at his cheek."Why the fuck did you kiss me?...Really I wanted a fight.. such a shame I thought you really had potential..yet your just what my mother loves...Man whores.." She'd raise her right knee up ,thus bringing it back down stomping on his dick." Really...age of 7 thinking with your dick..You'll fit in just fine with the rest.. and who knows you might even fuck my mom. What a skank she is..She really urks me... and the men too smelling of liqour..." Her voice would trail off hearing Satsu scream in agony then opening his mouth snickering as if he didn't feel the impact to his private area."HAH!... My dear blonde beauty..." His eyes would seem to glow in a vicious green color, removing her leg off his crotch gently before rising up to his feet."When we meet again.. you shall be mine.. an better yet maybe a bride to be.. and I'm not taking no for an answer. I will kill you and stuff that lovely body with wool letting you sleep by me for eternity...Oh.this is just the Incubus in me speaking M'dear..." his voice trailed watching Kodi take a stepped back creeping her out."All the things we can accomplish with our strengths..." The blonde began to speak."Fuck that.. I rather die fighting in a street war then to date someone like you..Pathetic. Your pathetic. Ones who are born without love,Don't need love." Her abrasive eyes came forth glaring him in the eyes making Satsu hesistant."Just WAIT AND SEE,YOU'LL SEE.." He'd grit his before sprinting away. Kodi shutting her eyes slowly inhaling the ocean breeze trying to forget the whole thing. Meanwhile, in the alley Satsu eyes overwhelmed in tears would start spray painting on the wall of two kids about to battle one another. His eyes glinted with a hint of Pyschopathy,spraying a heart over him."You'll be mine..." -Flash ends.- Now, his name was Satsujin Leader of the Korosu Gang. Serial killers,Murderers are among this crew. Now, finding out where Kodi is at he is now in search of his "Beloved"soon to have him in his arms again. PeakHuman System *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Strength 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke Category:3rd Gen Category:Shenpaku Federation